minecraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
The tale of a Hell slime
chapter 1 One day there were to adult slimes they lived in the bedrock cave so they were very safe, until Herobrine broke the cave so they were forced to live outside because Herobrine filled the whole cave with lava, and 1 year later gave hearth to another slime, they named him magmi, they were all out together and eventually they found a massive cave, so they lived there, but 4 years later, Steve came down the cave with a diamond sword, but there was something wrong with it, it was curropted they killed magmi, but the parents escaped, 2 minutes later magmi was in a place, magmi said "where am I?" A zombie pigman came up to magmi and said "welcome to the Nether magmi" magmi said "Y-you know my name how" the zombie pigman said "oh I know you cause when you were first born I saw you I was a pigman, anyway you are a magma cube you were hit by a curropted sword wern`t you" magmi said "yeah I was hit by a sword but I don't now about curropted, a-anyway what's your name" the zombie pigman said " my name is Daniel, so wanna be friends" magmi said " yeah let`s be friends that will be cool" so for when magmi was 15 they went to the Nether fortress, when they reached the gates leading into the fortress, there were 3 wither skeletons they said " you shall not pass, and now you will pay for even trying to get in, now see our master" they staked soul sand in the shape of how you would make an iron Golem they took there heads off and put them on the stack. chapter 2 Daniel said " RUN, THAT'S THE WITHER IT WILL KILL EVERYTHING RUN" magmi continued to shout "EVERYONE RUN IT'S THE WITHER" Daniel said "look it's a nether portal, if we can get through that, we can cure our selfs with a potion, well we might" magmi said "seriously might, well if it gets me away from the Wither I'm OK" they appeared in a house, Steve was there, Steve said "W-what are you" magmi said "you killed me" Steve said "well I'm not like that any more, I shear sheep to get wool, I milk cows to get my milk, I grow crops to get food, and I get meat from the butcher" chapter 3 Magmi said "So can we stay here" Steve said "yeah you can, but how did you come back" magmi said "the sword I was killed with was curropted so I became a magma cube" Steve said "hmmmm, well anyway I know just the place for you guys to sleep in" we both followed Steve, it was a underground house made out of Nether brick Magmi and Daniel said "THANKS" Steve said "your welcome, lets take a nap its pretty dark out". chapter 4 So Magmi and Daniel both slepped on the broken mattreses down in the basement. 1 hour later, Daniel went on the internet up stairs, he saw a ad it said "come to maydichlory to get awesome potions NOW", Daniel almost choked because of the ecsitement. Daniel tolled Magmi about it, and they travelled to maydichlory's shack. finally after 4 hours they were at the steps of her house. maydichlory saw them, she put her arm to her mouth and said "finally, Herobrine I have them right here for you, hahahaha"